


In trouble

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Alex's cousin moves from Boston to Manhattan and Casey immediately is smitten by her.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex relaxes on the couch in her apartment as her wife and son play in the living room. She smiles at the duo and kisses Noah's cheek when there's a knock on the door. She walks over, checks the peephole and gasps then opens the door.

"What up, Lex?" The 23 year old asked with a smile.

"Rachel!" They tightly hug then Alex grabs the suitcase and pulls her into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I got a job with the fire department. Needed a change. Hey Olivia."

"Hey Rach. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just came to let you know. I'm gonna check into a hotel."

"Absolutely not. We have a spare room." Alex said.

"Lex --"

"Stay. We would love it." Olivia said.

"Ok. I don't start until Monday. My stuff is in a storage unit in Queens until I can get a place."

"Your trust fund is still frozen?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. The only money I have is maybe a grand."

"You can stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks."

Rachel, carrying a to go bag, walks down the hallway at the DA's office and knocks on the open door.

"I brought lunch." Alex looks over and softly smiles.

"Thank you. Noah's ok?"

"The babysitter took him to the park. Who the hell works on a Saturday? Besides cops and fire department."

"Me."

"Hey Alex? I got..." Alex and Rachel look over and Rachel feels her heart starting to pound.

"Casey Novak. This is my cousin, Rachel. She just moved here from Boston for work." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said with a smile and Casey's knees almost buckled.

"You as well. Except Alex never mentioned you."

"I'm surprised as well. But Alex keeps her personal life away from work and visa versa. Except for marrying Olivia a few years ago."

"What's up, Casey?" Alex asked then takes a bite of her Thai food.

"I just need you to take a look at this when you're finished with lunch." Alex takes the folder.

"Anyway, I gotta go pick up my gear for my first shift on Monday and make sure my paperwork is in order. Then I will make dinner." Rachel said as she stands up.

"Rach, you don't have to." Alex said.

"I insist. The least I can do after you and Liv are letting me stay with you until I can get my own place. Or until my trust fund is unfrozen. Which ever comes first. Casey, you're welcome to join us."

"I'd love to." Alex raises an eyebrow at her friend.

"Great. Six it is. I'll see you guys later." Rachel leaves the room.

"Don't even think about it." Alex said to Casey.

"Think about what?"

"Casey, she is my cousin and got out of a horrible relationship."

"I get it. You're trying to protect her. I'll back off."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Noah sits in the high chair as Rachel makes her homemade ravioli. She looks over at him and sees him intently watching her.

"Sometimes I get the feeling I'm being watched." Rachel said. He smiles, making Rachel smile. The door open and Noah looks over and starts kicking his legs when he sees Alex.

"Momma." He said. Alex smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Hi big boy. Momma missed you." She holds him and Rachel can't help but smile at the duo.

"Oo. Your homemade ravioli. Yum." Alex said to Rachel.

"I made small ones for little man, so he can eat them. We played, watched Cars and as he napped, I did laundry."

"You're doing enough as it is."

"Makes me feel useful instead of used. Like someone I'm not going to mention."

"Have you talked to Derek?"

"No and I don't plan to. I want nothing to do with him."

"Ok, ok. Did you talk to your attorney about your trust fund?"

"I did. Won't be unfrozen until I'm twenty-seven. That's what my parents set up. I won't be staying here long."

"Rach, you can stay as long as you need to. Olivia and I love having you here."

"Cool. I need to change. Don't burn the food and don't burn down the kitchen."

"That was one time!" Rachel laughs as she walks to the guest room.

Rachel stands on the balcony and takes a sip of her wine as she looks at the Manhattan skyline.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" A voice asked. Rachel turns around and sees Casey wearing a dress shirt and jeans.

"It's not Boston, but it's better." Casey stands next to Rachel.

"So, why New York?" Casey asked.

"I needed a change. Boston's great, but I got bored with the city. Especially the last couple of months. I was in a financial abuse and verbal abuse relationship. My ex would blame me for spending the money when he would go bar hopping and strip clubs with his buddies."

"Why didn't you leave earlier?"

"I didn't have the money to leave. I hid a bank account from him and put all of my paychecks from the last three months into it. Then I sold my car and that got me here. I didn't join the fire department for the money. I did it because I wanted to help people and keep the city safe."

Alex looks at them from the living room and Olivia rubs her leg.

"I told Casey to keep away from her."

"Lex, she's not going to hurt Rachel like how Derek did." Olivia softly said.

"Yeah, you're right." Rachel and Casey walk back into the apartment and Rachel closes the double doors.

"I'm going to make sure Casey gets a cab ok." Rachel said as she puts on her shoes.

"Be careful." Olivia said and watches them leave. She looks at Alex, who has her arms crossed.

"Relax." Olivia whispered then softly kisses her neck.

Rachel stands next to Casey as they wait for the cab. The firefighter looks at the attorney and finds her gorgeous.

"My cab is here." Casey kisses her cheek then Rachel opens the door for her. The attorney smiles and gets into the cab then Rachel closes the door and taps the roof. The cab drives away and Rachel starts whistling as she walks back into building.

On Monday, Rachel, wearing her FDNY shirt, navy pants, black boots walks into station 33 with her gear.

"You must be our new lieutenant." A woman said.

"Lieutenant Rachel Harrison." They shake hands.

"Traci Edwards. Captain Kennedy is in his office." They head upstairs and Traci points to the office.

"Thanks." Rachel knocks on the door.

"Lieutenant. Welcome to Station 33." The forty year old said.

"Thanks Cap. Here's my paperwork, emergency info."

"I'll make sure Terri puts it in the system. Have a seat." Rachel sits down.

"You made lieutenant last year. Which is really impressive. New York is different than Boston. But you are my number two. You're on the ladder truck. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Edawards?" Traci walks into the office.

"Show the lieutenant her quarters and locker room. Make sure she meets her crew."

"Yes sir."

Rachel sets out her gear onto the ladder truck then inspects the vehicle and air tanks.

"Lieutenant. Welcome to the station." Rachel shakes his hand.

"David Freeman." He said.

"Right, the back driver for the ladder."

"That's me." Rachel hands him two air tanks.

"Those are empty." Rachel attaches the masks to two full tanks and puts them back when the alarm goes off. Rachel and the crew put on their gears and load up.

Olivia and Carisi arrive at a scene and see Rachel carrying a five year old boy out of the burning building.

"I need the kit!" Rachel yelled through her mask. She lays the boy down onto the blanket and takes off her airtank, mask and helmet as Traci runs over. Rachel uses her mask to get air into the child. He starts coughing and Rachel lays him onto his side.

"Phew." Rachel whispered as paramedics run over. She stands up and Olivia pats her shoulder.

"Let me guess. You guys were called here before we were." Rachel said.

"Sounds about right."

"You'll have a copy of our report tomorrow."

"You got it."

The next day, Rachel knocks on the open door and Olivia looks over.

"Here's the report for your case." Rachel said and hands the folder to Olivia then sits down across from her. Olivia reads the report.

"The fire started in the living room. An accelerate was used in the corner of the house." Rachel said.

"What kind?" Olivia asked.

"Probably kerosene, gas or lighter fluid. Or something flammable. Crime lab is running tests. Did you pick up the parents?"

"We did. They've been remanded. The boy should make a full recovery."

"Good."

"Hey you." Alex said then quickly kisses Olivia.

"Nice to see you too, Alex." Rachel said.

"How was your first shift?"

"Rough, but I saved a child's life."

"While I arrested his parents." Olivia said.

"By the way, go talk to Casey." Rachel looks over and sees Casey talking to Fin. She gets up and walks over.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey! I didn't know you were here."

"Just finished my shift and had to bring Liv paperwork. Do you uh...Breakfast?" Rollins snorts from her desk and Casey smiles.

"I'd love to."

"After you, Counselor." Casey leaves first then Rachel behind her.

Casey and Rachel laugh as they walk through Central Park after breakfast.

"So, he's like, did I do that?" Rachel said and they laugh again.

"Oh man. I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard." Casey said.

"Hold on." Rachel takes a step forward and Casey hitches her breath.

"Close your eyes." Rachel whispered and Casey closes her eyes. The attorney feels Rachel's hand on her face then her face feels cold after Rachel removes her hand.

"Open." Casey opens her eyes and sees Rachel five steps away from her.

"Do you want to get dinner tonight?" Casey asked.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Uh...yeah." Casey said then nervously smiles.

"Yes. I'll go out with you. I'm on call in the morning and watching Noah tonight while Alex and Olivia go out to dinner."

"When are you off?"

"Today's Tuesday...Friday then I'm back on Saturday, off Sunday."

"Friday then?"

"Sounds perfect. Seven?"

"Seven. I need to get to work." They get to the sidewalk and Rachel whistles for a cab. She opens the door and Casey kisses her cheek then gets into the cab. Rachel taps the hood and waves when the taxi drives away, she smiles and fist pumps in the air.

"Yeah." Rachel said then whistles to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel tries to figure out what to wear for the date. Her phone starts ringing and she answers it, putting the phone on speaker.

"What the heck am I suppose to wear?" Rachel asked and Casey laughs.

"Rach, I'm not taking you to a four star restaurant." Casey said on the phone.

"Ok, that kinda helps." Rachel puts on her white skinny jeans and a light blue dress shirt.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok." Rachel hangs up her phone then bends forward then snaps back up and runs her hands through her hair.

"You look fine, Rach." Alex said as she holds Noah in the doorway.

"Easy for you to say. You're a natural born beauty, while I'm the geeky kid who everyone picked last for dodgeball then always the first one out."

"That has got to be the worst analogy ever." Rachel puts on a small amount of eyeliner and mascara.

"But you got my point."

"Rachel --" There's a knock on the door. Alex walks over and opens it to reveal Casey in skinny jeans and a dress shirt.

"She's almost ready. Come in." Alex said and Casey walks in. A few moments later, Casey looks over and slowly smiles when she sees Rachel walking over.

"You look gorgeous." Casey said and Rachel blushes and smiles.

"As do you."

Casey lays a blanket down in Central Park and they sit down.

"So, how was your first week in New York?" Casey asked.

"It was amazing. My coworkers are cool, even if they are Yankees fans. Plus, I'm in good company right now." Rachel said then takes a bite of her Chinese food. After eating and making small talk, they lay down and look at the clouds during sunset. Casey looks at her and Rachel looks back. The attorney scoots over, cups her cheek and softly kisses her. Rachel opens her mouth and deepens the kiss.

Casey hovers over Rachel on the couch and they catch their breaths after the makeout session. They both slowly smile then kiss again.

"I do need to get going because I have work in the morning." Rachel softly said.

"It's late. Stay."

"I wish I could. My work clothes are at Alex's." They kiss then get up. Rachel puts on her shoes then kisses Casey again and backs away before she changed her mind.

"I'll text you when I get home." Rachel said and Casey softly kisses her again.

"Bye." They kiss one more time then Rachel leaves.

Alex writes down a few things when she hears the front door opening and closing then locking.

"About time you came home." Alex said without looking at Rachel.

"What are you my mother?"

"I'm better looking than her." Rachel snorts her laughter.

"I have to agree. Ok, I'm going to bed since I have to be up in a few hours."

A few days later, Rachel slowly walks over to the young boy pointing a gun at Olivia. Olivia glances up and sees Rachel, who mouths keep talking.

"Just give me the gun honey. It's ok." Rachel walks up behind him and lowers the gun. They stuggle then the gun goes off.

"Fine! I'm fine!" Rachel said as holds the gun and the boy crosses his arms. Olivia sighs in relief and Rachel hands over the gun to the cop.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alex asked Rachel.

"I was protecting your wife and son. We wouldn't be having this conversation if either one of them were shot or worse!" Alex sighs and knows that Rachel's right.

"If you excuse me, I do have a job to get to." Rachel leaves the room.

Traci looks over and sees Rachel writing down something.

"Ladder truck. Mount up." Rachel said. The crew puts on their fire pants and boots then get into the vehicle. As they drive, Rachel see smoke.

"We got a possible fire." Rachel said then grabs the radio when it goes off. Will turns on the lights and sirens as they get called.

"Ladder 9 at scene. We got a five story structure fire with visable flames on the second and third floor." Rachel said into the radio then gets out of the vehicle.

"Let's get lines onto the fire. Thompson and Lopez, go sweep the building." The two men walk into the building as other firetrucks show up, along with a battalion chief.

"Lieutenant. What do we have?" He asked as he puts on his helmet and jacket.

"Five story structure. Possible trapped inside. I have a couple of --" They hear an explosion and duck.

"Evacuate now!" The chief said into the radio. Nobody comes out.

"Come on." Rachel whispered. A few moments later, Thompson walks out of the building.

"Where's Lopez?" Rachel asked and he shakes his head. Once the fire was gone, Rachel and her crew go in and see Lopez's body.

Rachel sits stunned in Rick's office. He hands her a cup of coffee and sits down at his desk.

"I sent him in there." Rachel softly said.

"You didn't know there would be an explosion. I would have sent them in as well." He said.

"How's this wife?"

"Distraught. Let's see who wants to leave shift." They walk downstairs and everyone stands at ease.

"We understand if you want to leave to be with your families." Rachel said.

"We wanna stay. Marco would want us to stay." Traci said.

"Make sure your class-A uniform is dry cleaned and ready to go. It's actually the end of shift." Rick said.

Rachel sits on Casey's couch in her office and the attorney joins her.

"I shouldn't have sent him in there." Rachel whispered. Casey kisses her temple and wraps her arms around the distraught firefighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the sneak peek for the new season of SVU and that's where part of this chapter comes from.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel puts on her class-A uniform for Marco's funeral. As she tightens up her bun, Casey ties Rachel's tie for her.

"I always forgot how much I hate wearing this monkey suit." Rachel softly said then places her hands on Casey's hips.

"You do look hot in it." Casey said then winks at her. Rachel leans over and kisses her. The attorney wraps her arms around the lieutenant as she deepens the kiss. They lightly kiss then place their foreheads against one another.

After the funeral and burial, the family and off duty firefighters relocate at the bar. Rachel loosens up her tie and thanks the bartender for the beers then hands one to Casey.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Rachel called out as she stands up. Everyone quiets down.

"Raise your glasses." Traci said.

"To best damn firefighter in New York City. Marco Lopez." Rachel said.

"To Marco." Everyone said. Rachel sits back down.

"Rach. We got a new one coming in tomorrow." Rick said.

"Already?"

"Will's the back driver." Rachel takes the folder, reads it and clenches her jaw.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Ready or not. Here he comes." Alex realizes who she's talking about.

"Who?" Casey asked.

"My ex."

Rachel stands behind Rick in his office when a man Rachel's age walks in.

"Captain Kennedy. Derek Lawson." He said then looks at Rachel.

"So, this where you ended up." Derek said to Rachel.

"As I was telling Lieutenant Harrison, you are under her command on the ladder. Obviously, there is a past between you two and I know about it. With that being said. If we catch you hungover, you're done. Do you understand me?" Rick asked.

"Yes sir."

"Hey Lieutenant? Someone's here to see you." David said. Rachel slides down the fire pole and smiles when she sees Casey.

"Hey you." Rachel said then quickly kisses her.

"Hi. Decided to come see you."

"Glad you did." They quickly kiss again then Rachel sees Alex, Olivia and Noah walking over.

"Rach." Noah said and Rachel picks him up.

"Hey dude. You wanna see the ladder truck?" He nods and Rachel opens the driver's side door. He sits on his knees as Rachel climbs up.

"And this is yours." Rachel puts a plastic red helmet on Noah's head. Alex takes a picture of the duo and both have huge smiles on their faces.

"Have you seen him?" Alex asked.

"He's upstairs." Olivia takes Noah and Rachel hops out of the vehicle.

"Hey Lieutenant? Where..." Derek started to asked but stops when he sees Alex and Olivia.

"H-hi." He said.

"Derek." Alex coolly said.

"Just put your gear there." Natalie said. He nods and puts his gear on the vehicle then walks away.

"Wasn't my idea." Rachel softly said.

"I know babe." Casey said.

The following evening, Casey arrives home and sees Rachel sleeping on the couch. She softly smiles and takes off her heels then walks over to her. As she lean in to kiss her cheek, Rachel turns her head and kisses her lips.

"Bedroom?" Casey asked.

"Yes, please." Rachel stands up and they kiss again as they head to the bedroom and removing each others clothes.

The next day, Rachel walks into the locker room and unlocks her locker as she whistles. She sets her cellphone onto the shelf with her wallet then starts to change into her work clothes.

"Just the person who I wanted to see." Derek said.

"What?" Rachel asked as she puts on her boots.

"Dinner tomorrow?"

"No." Rachel grabs her phone and wallet then locks up her locker.

"Why not?"

"Because Derek. I've moved on. Even after the way you treated me and spent all of our money." Rachel grabs her gear then slides down the fire pole. As she sets down her gear on or near the ladder truck, Derek leans against the vehicle.

"How did I treat you?" He asked.

"Derek, you financially abused me, verbally assaulted me. You cheated on me every single week."

"I've changed!"

"Ha! I've heard that one before. I want nothing to do with you outside of shift. I am extremely happy with Casey. If you keep this up, Lawson. I will file a sexual harassment suit. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Good. Check the masks and air tanks." Rachel walks away to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"You ok, Lieutenant?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"It's a slow day."

"Come on, man." Everyone said.

"What did I say?"

"You never say S.D., probie. Because S.D. becomes a very long shift for everyone with --" The bell goes off.

"That." Rachel finished then they head to their vehicles.

Rachel arrives at the apartment with soot and grime all over her. Alex looks over and tries not to laugh.

"Shut it. Had thirty runs the entire shift, plus on stand by with the bomb squad. Ran out of air tanks for the last one. I'm going to shower then sleep."

As Rachel sleeps, Casey climbs into the bed and wraps her arms around her exhausted girlfriend. She kisses her shoulder then closes her eyes. Alex goes to get them for dinner when she sees them sound asleep.

"They do look perfect for each other." Alex whispered then quietly closes the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Years Later

Rachel pours a to go cup of coffee at five in the morning. She and Casey are going to Maine for a getaway weekend. Where Rachel is going to propose.

"All set?" Rachel asked Casey.

"I'm all set. Why Maine?" Casey asked.

"It's beautiful this time of year. No tourists. Per say. Leaves are changing. Plus, it's our first getaway as a couple. Even though we've been dating for two years."

"Hmm." They softly kiss.

Casey looks around at the fall foliage and softly smiles. She looks at Rachel, who is on one knee.

"Casey, I love you from the moment we met. Alex didn't want us to be together, but she eventually came through. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Rachel pulls out the velvet box and Casey gasps when she sees the ring.

"Baby, will you marry me?" Casey nods as she smiles and cries. The firefighter slides the ring onto Casey's ring finger and kisses her.

"Son of a bitch. Novak is very lucky to have her." Rollins said when she sees the picture of the newly engaged couple.

"They're very happy." Olivia said.

"And the age difference doesn't bother them?"

"No. They fell in love at first sight. Rachel's up for a promotion to captain within the next two years. Casey is thinking about a judgeship."

On Monday, the team hears whistling and Rachel walking into the room.

"Good morning Lieutenant." Mark said.

"Indeed it is, Mark." Rachel said as she pours a cup of coffee.

"How was your trip to Maine?" Traci asked.

"Memorable."

"Hot dog, she said yes!" David said and Rachel smiles.

"She did."

"Congrats. But Lieutenant, you can't officially have a wedding. Without a bridal shower." Traci said then a tub of water is dumped over Rachel. The crew laughs and Rick slaps her shoulder then the bell goes off.

"Lawson, Edwards, Thompson and Wells, with me. We sweep the building. Masks on." They put on their masks and turn them on then they head inside the burning building. Rachel sees a little boy and carefully holds him when she hears a beam breaking. She covers him and the beam falls on the air tank.

"Lieutenant!" Derek called out. He pulls the child and hands him to Traci then moves the beam off of Rachel with Mark and Will then takes off his air mask.

"I'm going to get you home to Casey." He said, but at that point, Rachel was unconscious.

Casey looks over her paperwork for her application for a judgeship when her phone rings.

"Novak, homicide." Casey said.

"Casey, you need to get to the hospital. Rachel's been badly hurt." Traci said and Casey starts to pale.

The crew is in the waiting room when Casey runs in.

"What the hell happened?" Casey asked.

"We were doing a sweep when she found a little boy. He's ok, but a charred beam fell on top of her. Punctured the air tank. She's in surgery." Traci said.

"She would want you guys to go back to work."

The crew quietly leaves then Casey sits inside the waiting room for an update on Rachel's condition. She plays with her engagement ring and releases a tear.

"Anything?" Olivia asked as she, Alex, Rollins, and Carisi jog in.

"She's still in surgery. A charred beam fell onto her back. But she rescued a little boy."

"Rachel's a fighter, Casey." Rollins softly said.

"I know."

"Family of Rachel Harrison." Casey, Alex and Olivia walk over to the doctor.

"The beam broke five ribs and a hairline fracture to her back. And there was internal bleeding. She's in the ICU."

Casey walks in and sees Rachel very pale and sleeping. She kisses her forehead, eyelids, nose, cheek and lips then sits down in the chair.

"You have a lot of people rooting for you babe. Please don't leave me yet." Casey softly. Rachel softly groans and Casey stands up.

"Hey baby." Rachel softly said. Casey slowly smiles and kisses her.

"Did the boy get out ok?" Rachel asked.

"He did. Honey, you have to be out of work for three months." Rachel sighs then nods. Casey takes off her heels then carefully climbs into the bed. Rachel kisses her forehead and they fall asleep, holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel, wearing her white tank top and jean, takes a few deep breaths for the doctor to see if she can go back to work. Casey holds her fiancée's hand and bites her lip out of nervousness.

"The incision healed nicely and all of your bones are healed." He said as Rachel puts on her FDNY long sleeved shirt.

"Does that mean I can go back to work?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Next week."

The engaged couple walk into their apartment and Rachel looks at Casey.

"Say it." Rachel said.

"You nearly died. Why the rush to go back to work?" Casey asked.

"Casey, I am bored at home. You are preparing for your new job as a judge and never home. I just..." Rachel sits on the couch.

"I think we're stuck in a rut and I don't know where we're going." Rachel said.

Alex opens the door and her heart breaks when she sees Rachel standing there with a duffle bag.

"Come in." Rachel walks in as she rubs her arm.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"We got into an argument about me going back to work and our relationship and she gave me back the ring. I'm going over tomorrow to pick up the rest of my stuff. I'm only staying until I can put a deposit on an apartment near the station."

"You know where the guest room is." Rachel nods and heads that way.

Casey rubs the back of her neck as she looks over the case files before she starts her first day of being a judge. She hears someone clearing her throat and looks up.

"What's up, Elaine?" Casey asked her secretary.

"Busy hard at work."

"Yeah, well. First day is tomorrow."

"Rachel is lucky to have you. Anyway, I'm heading home. Tell Rachel thanks for the recipe of her chocolate chip cookies."

"I will." Her secretary leaves and Casey sighs.

"If I ever see her again." Casey softly said.

A week later, Rachel ununpacks boxes at her apartment when she sees the ring box. She puts the ring into the end table drawer then continues to unpack when there's a knock on the door. She walks over and opens the door to reveal Casey. They look at each other for a few moments then Casey walks into the apartment and they hug after Rachel shuts the door.

"I am so sorry." Casey softly said.

"No, I am. I should have fought harder." They look at each other then Rachel leans over and kisses her. As they kiss, Casey backs Rachel up to the couch.

A few hours later, Rachel kisses Casey's forehead as they hold each other on the couch. She opens the end table and grabs the ring then slides it back onto Casey's ring finger.

"How exactly did you afford this place?" Casey asked.

"My dad gave me the money. After he found out about my injury. I know I shouldn't be rushing back to work --"

"But you miss your job and get the adrenaline rush when you hear the bell go off." Casey finished.

"Exactly." They lay on the couch for a few moments of silence.

"Let's elope." Casey said.

"Right now?"

"Tomorrow. Because right now--" Casey straddles her lap.

"All I want is this." Casey softly kisses her.

"I can go for this." Rachel whispered then kisses her again.

Rick takes the paperwork from Rachel, who then sits down across from him. He looks over the paperwork and notices the marital change.

"You got married?" He asked.

"Yeah. Casey and I eloped yesterday. We didn't want the whole pomp and circumstance that comes with a wedding."

"I'll update your folder. Welcome back, Lieutenant and congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

Rachel plays with her wedding band as she waits for the coffee to finish in the pot when Derek walks over.

"So, you got married. Should I call you Lieutenant Novak now?" He asked.

"I'm still Harrison. When Casey and I decide to have kids, we're hyphenating our last names." Rachel said as she pours a cup for him then herself.

"You do look happier than when we were together."

"I am happy. You were great at first, but it just didn't work out. You'll find someone who makes you happy." Rachel heads to her private quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter. A huge time jump

Ten Years Later

Casey walks out of the kitchen and sees Katie, who is five, and Jack, who is seven, on the couch and they are laughing at what's on the TV screen. Jack and Katie are hers and Rachel's kids and Casey retired from law to be with the kids. She looks out the window of their Queens home and sees the familiar red car pull up. But it's Deputy Chief Kennedy getting out of the vehicle. She releases a few tears when she realizes what's happening.

"Rick, you better not tell me --" Casey said as she walked out to the porch.

"You need to come with me. You and the kids." He said.

Flashback a few hours ago

Ten stations and three fire boats are called for a warehouse fire near the Hudson. Rachel gets out of the fire truck and looks at the building that's on fire then looks at the group.

"Lawson, Thompson, Lloyd, Florek, and Williams with me. Rest of you, get lines onto the building." Rachel said as she puts on her air mask with the others then they head inside with tools to fight the fire.

The group is rescuing a man when an explosion happens. Rachel loses her helmet and is dangling by the rope as the floor gives away. She slowly starts to panic.

"Cap, hang on!" Will called out. Rachel tries to pull herself up, but the rope snaps and Rachel falls.

"Mayday, mayday! Firefighter down!" Mark said into the radio.

Rick pulls up and grabs his jacket and helmet.

"We got one missing." Lenny said.

"Who?"

"Captain Harrison of 33. An explosion happened on ten and nine. She and members of her crew were on the tenth floor for a rescue when the floor collapsed. She's possibly on the eighth floor." Rick looks at him.

"You get your asses in there and find her before her wife rings our necks." Rick grabs his radio.

"Battalion Chief Kennedy to Captain Harrison, come in. Rachel, do you hear me?"

"Captain Harrison to Chief Kennedy." Rachel softly said.

"I got guys coming in for you. How's the air?"

"Out." He sighs.

"My back is busted. I can't feel my legs and I think my right one has a compound fracture." Rachel said as she crawls to a room.

"There's a control room in the building. Are you near it?" Rick asked.

"Almost inside." Rachel pulls herself into a control room after falling two stories. She looks up and sees fire outside the room.

"Oh shit. I'm dead." Rachel softly said as she fixes her busted up helmet. She lays back down onto the floor and tries to catch her breath.

"Chief, call them back. The fire has surrounded the room." Rick gets tears in his eyes.

"Tell Casey I love her. The same thing for the kids." Rachel softly said into the radio.

"I will." He takes a deep breath.

Present time

Casey walks into the ICU and sees Rachel laying on the bed. Rachel looks over and softly smiles.

"There's my girl." Rachel softly said.

"Rach..."

"I'm paralyzed from the waist, down. But it's ok. I get to be home with you and the kids." Casey leans down and softly kisses her. Jack and Katie walk in and Rachel smiles.

"You ok, Mommy?" Katie asked.

"I am since you guys are here." Casey kisses her wife's forehead and sighs in relief knowing her wife is alive.


End file.
